


Kinktober Day 7 - Impact Play

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Marking, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Painplay, Punishment, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 7 of Kinktober - Impact PlayHeed all tags and enjoy.
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 7 - Impact Play

Milo kneeled obediently on the floor. His knees were just starting to ache but he would stay still and be good. The door creaked to announce Nick’s arrival. His polished leather boots came into view and Milo’s gaze travelled up his legs to take in the whole outfit. Nick wore an old, but well taken care of uniform. It was tight in some areas but really, that just made it look better on him. In one gloved hand, he held a riding crop. He’d likely feel that sharp tongue on his ass before the night was up.

Milo squirmed eagerly at the sight of Nick in uniform. There was no love or familiarity in his eyes tonight. He tutted at the movement, face schooled into an expression of disappointment.

“Do stay still, I don’t want to have to punish you Mr. Armitage. Can you behave yourself?” He nodded, eager to please, but it only deepened Nick’s scowl. “Verbally, Mr. Armitage. Can you behave yourself?”

“Yes, sir. I can behave myself,” Milo promised. He stopped moving altogether, sitting stock-still. This earned a warmer expression.

Nick trailed the crop along his jaw, tapped it lightly against his chin, then held it behind his back when Milo inevitably flinched away. “Mr. Armitage you will stay still and take what I give you. If you fail to do so, I’ll have no choice but to punish you. Have I made myself clear?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Nick set his crop on the floor to free up both hands. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his half-hard member. The sight had Milo’s mouth watering and if he hadn’t been threatened, he’d be leaning forward to get it in his mouth already. Nick took himself in hand and held his cock just out of reach of Milo’s mouth. His fingers stroked along the smooth shaft teasingly.

“Open your mouth.” Milo’s jaw went slack immediately and he looked up expectantly. Nick rested the tip on Milo’s bottom lip. His instinct was to wrap his lips around it and suck but when he craned his head forward to take more in, Nick reared back and slapped him across the face. He shuddered as the sting registered in his cheek.

“I didn’t tell you to suck yet, Mr. Armitage. I’m not sure I can trust you if you keep up this behavior,” Nick warned. He let Milo recover from the slap before resting his cock on his lips again. “You will take only what I give you and nothing more.” He would be more obedient this time. Like a good boy, he held his mouth open.

Nick pushed in slowly, the head sliding over his tongue. He could feel it filling up and was careful not to let his teeth touch. He stayed still as Nick tangled his hair in his fingers and started rolling his hips lightly. His own dick took interest immediately, plumping up between his thighs.

“Isn’t it nicer when you behave? Isn’t this better than a beating?” Milo couldn’t answer and he didn’t trust he wouldn’t be slapped if he nodded, so he stayed silent. It seemed like the right thing to do, as Nick started to move faster. He tugged ruthlessly at Milo’s hair, pulling him down to the root of his cock. Milo gagged as it hit the back of his throat. Nick’s fingers tensed in warning so he didn’t try to pull away. His calm breathing faltered and quickened as he fucked Milo’s mouth. Every thrust made him gag until tears were welling up in his eyes, but he did his best to stay still.

Milo couldn’t behave for long. His hand crept between his thighs and he stroked himself. Nick didn’t notice at first, too busy with his own pleasure. When he did, though, he yanked Milo’s hair hard and pulled him away from his cock.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to do that,” he growled. His boot came down on Milo’s lap, grinding into his hand and dick. “Let go.” Milo released instantly to get away from the pain in his knuckles. He was allowed to move his hand but once more the rough sole of the boot was crushing his dick. He whimpered, tears welling up at the pain and pleasure.

“If I can’t trust you to behave yourself, I have no choice but to punish you.” Nick took the riding crop in hand and glared down at him. “Get on the bed.”

Milo was let go and he sheepishly climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself so his chest was on the mattress and his feet were on the ground, bent over to present his ass to Nick.

“At least you can do this right. You’ll take ten hits, Mr. Armitage. If you move, we start over. If you stop counting, we start over. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir, very clear.” He tensed as the tongue of the crop trailed over his thigh. It did little to stop the sting when Nick hit him. He yelped and quivered, but stayed still. “One, sir.”

“Good boy. Keep counting,” was all the warning he got before another blow rained down on his ass. He gasped and squirmed at the sting.

“Two, sir.”

Again and again, Nick rained down harsh and merciless blows on his ass and thighs. His cock stayed erect despite the pain, rubbing ever so slightly against the bed every time he was hit.

“Three, sir.” Another hit.

“Four, sir.” And another.

“F-five, sir.” Nick brushed the crop over the newly-formed welts that adorned his skin. Milo tensed up once more in anticipation but instead of another hit, he felt the tongue run over his ass, then down between his legs where his balls hung, heavy and sensitive. He  _ wouldn’t. _ Milo whimpered. Nothing could prepare him for the pain of what Nick did. It was a light swat but it made tears well up and spill over his cheeks.

“Well?”

“S-s-six, sir. Please I-”

“Is that a complaint?” Milo shook his head. He shuddered as the crop once more grazed over his balls. He tried not to flinch but every muscle of his body was screaming to get away. The next hit felt like he’d been punched in the chest. His chest heaved as he made a meager attempt to breath through the pain. He sobbed and rubbed his thighs together, trying to get away.

“Seven, sir,” he gasped out. Nick chuckled behind him.

“Good boy.” The praise was such a sweet contrast from the burning pain radiating throughout his backside. “Three more and you’ll be done. Stay still. We wouldn’t want to start over, would we?” Milo shook his head.

The next hit was, mercifully, on his ass. The sting was a welcome distraction from his aching balls. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to obey Nick’s orders if he’d recieved another hit there. Nick tapped the rod of the crop expectantly against his bruises.

“Sorry, sir. Eight, sir.”

Nick brought down the crop two more times in quick succession and, with little room left, they both hit over the previous marks. Finally, his tears spilled over and he started crying.

“Nine and ten, sir.” The riding crop was abandoned in favor of Nick running his hands over the welts he’d made. He groped at the marked skin proudly, his fingers squeezing until he made Milo cry out.

“You were very good for me. I’ll let you come after I do,” Nick assured him. Milo nodded weakly. His legs felt like jelly but he held himself up as best he could. Nick’s cock rubbed against his abused cheeks. He groaned as the pain returned, though he couldn’t argue as Nick grunted and panted above him. It wasn’t long before he felt the ropes of cum shooting over his ass, adding white to the red and marking him.

He was almost too sensitive to bear as Nick took him in hand, glove lubed up by his cum. Milo trembled under him as he was jerked off. He wanted to reach back and grab Nick’s hand but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. His balls drew up, bringing fresh pain as he grew closer to orgasm. Finally, mercifully, his body convulsed and he came against the side of the bed. He shivered through the aftershocks.

Nick was instantly on him, hands bare and rubbing over his back soothingly. He positioned Milo on the bed, grabbing the water from their nightstand.

“I’m going to get a towel and some lotion. Drink some water, you’ve been crying a lot.” Milo nodded. He took the water with a shaky hand and drank as much as he could before it threatened to fall from his hands.

Nick returned shortly with a damp towel and a bottle. He gently cleaned up the mess he’d made of Milo’s ass. The contact made him flinch, but he relaxed after the initial pain subsided. He lay still as lotion was rubbed into his skin. It wouldn’t stop him from being sore tomorrow, but it did make him feel better. He curled up in Nick’s arms. Nick’s lips brushed over his shoulder. He littered kisses across Milo’s skin, nuzzled against his back.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?”

“No, you were good,” he croaked. “I liked it.”

“You’d tell me if I hit too hard? I don’t want to hurt you too bad,” Nick mumbled into his shoulder.

“Babe, the point is hitting me hard. You did fine. I mean, my balls are gonna ache for a while, but it’ll be alright.”

“As long as you enjoyed it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
